leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-4636093-20130822092117/@comment-7095057-20130828210847
Here UN. I'm going to explain this. 1. Trinity Ez has more damage yes. That makes him easily capable of actually taking on these champions, believe it or not. A higher crit rate is good for this, especially since his E and Q can work somewhat like auto attack resets or be used instantly after an auto to boost his damage output. Ezreal's burst is and always has been HIGHLY under estimated, especially at low levels. I've had Supports think they can poke me without taking too much damage, only to get dropped over 500 hp at level 3 from a simple Auto E Auto Q combo. 2. I don't play Blue Ez. I'm normally far enough ahead by midgame through farming or easily exploited kills -Agressive Ez player-, that I don't need it. Hell normally by the 35 minute mark I've completely finished my build or are on my last item. This is with MOST of my ADCs, too. 3. Your math is off. You're applying caps seperately when they're applied at the same time in response to RAW MS boosts. You're also neglecting the fact that Skarner builds tanky, and unless he's trolling, he likely is going to have a Maxed Relentless Mastery, which reduces all slowing effects by 15%, reducing IBG's 30% to 25.5% Now with the math. I'm going to use the simplified formula cause I don't need to show the full math. It's the same answer either way. Skarner: Assuming Merc Treads (Homeguard), Shureliya, and max W. Treads gives 45 MS, W gives 23%, and Shureliya gives 40% With all 3 active at the same time, Skarner has: 345+45*1.63 = 635.7 raw MS, or 636. Cap kicks in: 636*.5 + 230 = 548 If he is slowed 345+45*1.63*.745 = 473.82 raw MS Cap: 474*.8+83 = 462 MS Shield broken (Easy to do really): 345+45*1.4 = 546 546*.5+230 = 503 when Slowed and broken shield 345+45*1.4*.745 = 406.77 rounds to 407 Without Shur he can only obtain a max unslowed speed of 467 with his shield on. IBG ez is at 370 MS, we know this. Lets assume both Ezreals have Furor boots Skarner vs IBG ez: 548 vs 370 unslowed, 414 if Ez has Furor on (Assuming it didn't diminish). This means unslowed there is a 134-178 MS gap If slowed, Skarners speed becomes 462, which lowers the gap to the range of 48-92 Trinity Ez: 325+45*1.08 = 400 MS Hitting an enemy will get him to 421 MS, 420 after cap Killing an enemy minion, monster, or champion will grant Ezreal 464 raw MS, 454 after cap. With Furor active, he must have hit an enemy so 325+65*1.2 = 468 raw, 457 after cap If he killed with his Q or a basic attack, Furor is again active. Therefore 325+105*1.2 = 516 raw, 488 after cap. Against Skarner's 548 MS Trinity Ez's range against Skarner will be 60-148, depending on if he kills a minion or simply hits one. If he hits one his speed gap is 94. If skarner loses his shield he will not be able to catch either Ez. Both will outrun him simply off of Furor boots and/or slow. Now... let's just drop this with that math in place, since I could get into the idea of Skarner using Boots of Swiftness (Like Garen does), which would completely destroy a 30% slow into a 18% slow, and it doesn't matter if Skarner gets IBG of his own since it makes the moment he hits either Ez, chances are you're going to get killed unless you use Flash along with shift to get a good amount of distance. I DID use the wiki page for the MS increases to get that info for you and I don't care to do more math or prove my point more. It's a matter of preference, honestly. I like trinity because I actually auto quite a bit in team fights. It doesn't help anyone if my only damage source as the carry is through my skills. Blue Ez, normal Ez, or Trinity Ez, it's all preference. And while I may not like it I can't tell you how to play. I'm just standing by the fact that you CAN kite just as effectively with Trinity even without the slow. I just don't like the idea of having to rely on the fact that if I want to kite Skarner or his group, I HAVE to hit him with mystic shot or an auto. I don't like that risk. I'd rather miss, hit and kill a minion, then for Skarner to say... run behind a minion during the chase, let it get hit and run around the slow after me.